


O' I Long To Be By Your Side

by markantony



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Relationships, Fluff and Angst, I DON'T KNOW I'M SAD, Idiots in Love, M/M, jump in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: "No boy bought for the gratification of passion was ever so wholly in the power of his master as you were in Curio's. How often has his father turned you out of his house? How often has he placed guards to prevent you from entering? while you, with night for your accomplice, lust for your encourager, and wages for your compeller, were let down through the roof."A retelling of that night at Curio's house.





	O' I Long To Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to elainesknight on Tumblr because they make me cry with their fics. This fic was long overdue because I ship Curitony with all my heart and though I haven't made them justice, they deserve a fic.

“ _You can't come tonight. My parents will be at home._

_S. Curio.”_

 

But nonetheless the night came and Antony decided that he would pay a visit to his best friend. His brother Lucius giggled and mocked his older brother for being so reckless, while Gaius told him to take care for the night is dangerous and you'll never know when you'll run into a thug.

Antony wasn't going to take a slave with him. He never did for the reasons that slaves only accompanied one when he was doing an official visit, which he never did. He was spontaneous like that.

He put a hood over his dark red tunic and greeted the Roman night. At that hour, only slaves with torchs roamed the streets, walking sometimes next to a littler carrying someone who came from a party or was going to one. The guards took care of thugs and thieves in the Palatine, where Antony, Curio and almost every other important roman family lived, but one couldn't be too careful and that's why Antony disguised himself like a slave.

Ten minutes didn't pass when he was facing Curio's house. He leant against the corner of the house in front of it and took off his hood. How was he going to enter anyway? Same old doubt, he never planned things beforehand. He crossed his arms and analysed all the possible options. The front door was out of the question because Curio's father always opened the door, no matter the hour of the day, and he knew the bad opinion he had of him. The backdoor, which the slaves used, was dangerous. He had befriended some slaves of the Curio house but not all of them and he couldn't take the risk of having one of them wake up ol' Curio to warn them that “ _the Antonius kid is here again_ ”. Antony didn't know how his friend lived with that man. He had one option left: climbing the garden's wall and then to Curio's balcony, which faced the garden. That was it.

Before he began to walk, he noticed a slave staring at him from the other corner. “What's your business here?”

“I suggest you mind your business, slave. None of these is your house, so keep walking.”

The slave didn't blink. He bowed slightly and dissapeared into the darkness. He swore he had seen that slave before but he didn't have a clue of who he belong to. Nevermind, he went around the house and looking at both sides to make sure none had seen him, he stepped on a box and then climbed the wall and jumped into the warden. He crouched down like a cat and observed the house. The lights were all off and he didn't hear anything inside the house. Only the shadows of the columns and the trees were in the garden.

Antony looked up to Curio's balcony. The door was closed and so was the window. _Damnit_ , he cursed under his breath. He picked some pebbles from the ground and hoping that he wouldn't wake up the rest of the house, he threw them at his friend's window with all his _Antonian strength_. Antony waited two minutes before he saw Curio looking out of his window with a confused face and he walked out of the shadows until the moonlight illuminated his beaming face. He waved at Curio.

“What are you doing here, you twat. My father will kill us both”, he screamed “softly”, but with a big smile on his face. He couldn't be angry at Antony's recklesness.

“Let me enter before that happens, o' Curio my love!” Antony put a hand to his chest and lifted the other one in Curio's direction.

“How you like being dramatic! Alright, wait downstairs, I don't have a rope for you to climb here.”

“Alright” he dragged his answer.

Soon Curio opened the garden's wall and faced Antony. “Stupid dumbass, come on and be quiet. Don't wake up anyone, loud beast.”

“Will you be insulting me the whole night? Because if that's the case I can leave and find me another ass somewhere else”.

“Don't you dare to leave, Marcus.”

He followed Curio silently and upstairs, where his room and his father's desk was.

“He isn't there, don't fret.”

“You are the one who cares, not I!”

Curio closed the door of his room with Antony inside and when he turned he was being pulled by the arms of Antony towards the bed. Curio willingly laid down under Antony and kissed him between giggling. Antony kissed his neck, his cheeks, his lips, with a hunger typical of him, who wasn't a normal moderated youth.

“You are such a kid, Marcus, did you know that?”

“Yeah? I should be sleeping at this hour then.”

“I don't want you to sleep. Let me take off your tunic.”

The younger Curio took of his clothes and then Antony's, revealing the body that he loved so much. Antony was three years younger than him, barely an adult, while he was already twenty and his actions had consequences. Not that Antony's didn't, but he didn't care and his family (his mother, Lentullus Sura his step-father, and his two brothers) were much more permissive than his. At seventeen, Antony's body wasn't fully brawny, he had soft curves, curly reddish-brown hair and long lashes over his hazel eyes. His nose was the only thing that was over manly in his face but it was so characterisctic of him that he loved it too. And his smile, that childish and naughty smile. He kissed it and searched for oil inside his bedside table.

“Help me, Marcus...”

“I thought you would be already spread and open at the sight of me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Gladly!”

They had sex that night and laid together during the small hours. Antony laid on his stomach and Curio by his side moved his index finger on Antony's back, drawing invisible pictures. Antony then turned to face Curio and laughed seeing Curio's face full of worry.

“Why that face, brother?”

Curio allowed Antony to distract his hand caressing his ribs, until he stopped and touched his chin. “Tell me?”

The older boy sighed. “Gods, I just... My fucking father warns me about you and doesn't let me see you anymore and this is why you have to climb my garden's wall and it's annoying, you know?”

“I hate your old man too, being honest. He doesn't let you live. Hell, I can count with my hands how many times I've seen you alone this months and we are neighbours, practically. I'm not leaving yet this year but you should come with me to Athens when I do.”

“I still don't see the appeal of Athens.”

“You are blind then. First, your family wouldn't be there and we could fuck and drink and go to plays and do anything without restrictions.”

“You don't have those anyway.”

“Hey!” Antony slapped Curio's buttcheek. “Don't be mean or I'll have to punish you, dickhead.”

“Really? What a bad thing that'd be.” Curio buried his head between Antony's shoulder and the pillow and put his right leg over Antony's.

“Clingy Curio is back”, said Antony, absolutely not being bothered by it and squeezing Curio with his left arm. “I just think that the two of us in Athens would be cool, I'm tired of Rome. We could then join the military together and all of that.”

“As if my father would let me be in the same legion as you.”

“Fuck you father!” he fumed. “Forget about him for a fucking second, okay? I'm telling you I won't let that moron manipulate you no more! You are way better than him, you are not your father, same as I'm not my stupid father, okay? We both have had stupid fathers but unlike them we are going to be great, and even better if we are great together, yes?”

Gaius listened at the intesity of his words and the glow in his eyes. He was a plain blunt man, a born lover and warrior, and he cared so much about him, and he never believed it. He smiled and touched Antony's cheekbones with his fingertips. “I didn't know you had the orator in you.”

“Those qualities skipped my father's generation but they are mine and you know it.”

“Yeah, your tongue gets us into trouble more often than I wished.”

“You'd be surprised to know the reputation of my tongue,” he smirked.

“I think I can guess.”

They laid like that for a while, he laying on his stomach and Antony on his back, with their hands intertwined until Antony rose and rested on his elbows. “But seriously...”

“You are too sweet, I don't know this Antony.”

“Shhh, keep it a secret.”

He put a finger to his lips. “My lips are sealed. Do the whores in the Subura swear it too when you go cry on their laps?”

Antony rolled his eyes and Curio chuckled. “I'll try to leave my old man and be the man I have to be, okay?”

“We will be together, brother, 'til they put us to the fucking ground.”

Antony was going to be great and he wasn't going to abandon him to his greatness. He'll be there, a shadow maybe. But he wanted to be remembered, by his side if possible.

* * *

 

He fell on his knees, waiting for the final blow to be stricken and kill him. He thought of his wife, his lovely fierce wife and his baby son back in Rome. He told Antony that he ought to take care of them if something happened to him in Africa. Antony wasn't very happy that night, when he bid him farewell and made the promise. He also  made him swear he'd come back. Another promise broken: he wasn't going to come back and he hadn't been great, as he had promised that night so many years ago. 

He closed his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My mother language is not english. Please, gimme kudos and feedback!


End file.
